


New Old Stock

by Hawkscape



Category: Original Work, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Original Fiction, Robots, Science Fiction, Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: What happens when a long abandoned creation plant on a scrapped planetoid suddenly starts up again? Glint and Neoshift unfortunately are about to find out. What monstrosity could come out of this and why?[Made a story about oc robots that's only slightly relates to the transformers universe so if details don't line up, it's an au I guess]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	New Old Stock

The creation plant on Verbest III was long dead. The entire planet had been sucked of its metallic resources and was now largely a scrapyard inhabited exclusively by those down on their luck enough to look for treasure in it. It was inhabited, but in no official capacity. Just vagrants and punks. The plant was wildly out of date even if it had been up and running, long since before the war that had stretched on so long already. One thing that could be said for the planet was that it was so useless it was left alone by both sides. 

This meant it was exceedingly surprising when the large grinding machines within the plant started running once more, the sound of scraping metal and cracking rust vibrated through the relatively small planetoid.

This was also especially startling for the only two bots within its vicinity. One, an old violet fembot with cracking paint who was leaning against the wall, taking a load off her peds before the shaking off the suddenly turning on plant caused her to stumble. She stepped back, staring at the suddenly vibrating complex, backing away from it like it was a dangerous animal. “What in the-”

An eye bleeding green and yellow grounder screeched around the corner and shift changed mid jump, skidding onto the ground next to the fembot. “Whoa! What did you do, Glint?”

She glared at him, eyes burning in the dim light as she scowled under her face plate. “Oh yeah I somehow got the entire fragging plant back up.” She motioned to the thundering building.

He tilted his head. “Geez sorry, I thought that was the entire reason you were here. Then what is going on?”

She shook her head, trying to zoom in on anything she could see but her optics were not what they used to be, not that she was going to tell Neoshift that. “Not sure, it just came back online. Everything seems to be going from what I can tell, if not working perfectly. Power outputs seem-” There was a large spike. “Ok, it’s way off the charts.”

Neo stepped back. “It's not gonna explode is it?”

“Can't rule it out, it's older than me.” Neo gave a whistle she did not appreciate. “It's not just idling, it's putting off energy like it's actually being used.”

He stepped closer, pinging her to show him her hud. She did, begrudgingly. He didn't understand any of it anyway. He was a scraper, not a builder. “What, it’s like, making bots? It can't do that right? I didn't think this place had been used since the quintessons.”

She shook her head. “It hasn't and it shouldn't.” Glint started walking forward towards one of the collapsed and weakened walls to try and force her way inside, bending the metal and climbing inside.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” She didn't answer, only pushing farther in until Neo started following her through the twisted metal into the long abandoned plant.

They clunked heavily through the dusty plant with an odd combination of completely destroyed machinery, gears, pistons, and computers whirling. “Could it be the electrical storm rolling in?” Neo offered. 

Glint mumbled mostly to herself. “Shouldn't…” She turned down a blocked hallway before backing up into the previous bigger central room and flying through the ceiling with her boosters. Neo quickly jetted after her. He was faster, but she was more determined as she weaved through the metal and machinery in front of her.

“This thing can possibly be able to actually make bots can it? It’s way too old!”

She walked down a relatively clean hallway. A little too clean. “Shouldn't…”

“Where are we even going are we just wandering...blindly…”

They both turned the corner to a large room where a fully formed and entirely too shiny robot was standing on a pedestal, the last few bolts being screwed into their outer plating. All the sounds around them abruptly ground to a halt as they stared wide opticed at the robot that should not be here.

They were red and shiny, a seeker, seemingly dead to the world, and completely alone. No other bot or entity around responsible for this.

Neo whistled again. “A seeker too. Is there even a protoform under there? Is...is that just a pile of scrap shaped like a bot?”

The indigo bot was about to respond, but then the robot in the center of the room began to light up and power on, their eyes opening. 

They both tensed up, Neo grabbing onto Glint in fear. Glint reading her arm knife for deployment.

The red bot blinked and their eyes focused on them. “Greetings. What is my task?”

Both of their optics widened. That was definitely quintesson level programming. Absolutely fresh data bank. Barely formatted.

They looked at each other before they both looked back at the red robot. “Whatever you want?” Neo offered helpfully. Glint elbowed him hard in the chassis. “What?! What am I supposed to say?” He motioned excitedly.

The red bot tilted his helm. “What do I want?” His eyes focused and unfocused as if he was analyzing things and figuring them out. “...Where...am I? This isn't...standard.”

Neoshift nodded wildly. “Yeah you’re right about that.”

Glint stepped forward. “We’re not entirely sure either but I can give you some basic info.” She sent over a few packets of the base standard knowledge that most robots nowadays came built with. 

He blinked again and his eyes brightened as he updated his software to something less thousands of years old. “Oh. So this is...very odd.”

Neo nodded. “Pretty fraggin odd, yeah.”

He started looking around the room flexing his different joints a few times to get used to them before stepping shakily off of the platform. It only took a few steps for him to get it right before he was going to the nearest exit that was blocked by a cave in.

“Oh, there's a path back-”

The red bot pulled his arm back before a laser clicked out and melted a hole through the debris before stepping through. 

“....Or that...is also fine.” He stepped out into a balcony more suited for overseeing the send offs of workers then viewing the landscape. Neo looked over at Glint and spoke in a half whisper. “That's not standard is it?”

She shook her head. “Don't know. Maybe for decepticons. In the old use of the word of course…” She tailed off. “Looks like a weird mix of old and new tech.”

Neo ground his denta. “So, no way this could be some kind of freak accident?”

“We can discuss this without letting him out of our site.” She quickly moved after him through the burnt hole and Neoshift followed after.

“Good idea, yeah good, but please don't leave me alone with him.”

They stepped out onto the balcony to find the tall bot standing near the wrecked bars of a balcony and staring off into the sunsets of one of the planetoid’s suns. It was a rainbow of shifting colors. Reds and indigos and pinks and yellows. He was motionless as he looked into the horizon. The two other bots slowly stepped up beside him. The planet didn't have much atmosphere but through the process of its development it developed one from the pollutants of the manufacturing plants. “Sunset…” The figure mumbled in front of them. 

Neo nodded. “Yep. Every day. And then some.” The planetoid did have several suns visible from it.

The new bot nodded. “Sunsteel.”

“Eh?” Neo tilted his head.

“My designation is Sunsteel.” The bot nodded again and smiled softly before turning to Glint. “Who are the two of you?”

The fembot smiled back politely. “Glint Joules. Researcher.”

Neo raised a brow at that, but didn't comment. He smiled brightly, still a little wary of this guy. “Neoshift. Scraper.”

He nodded. “Nice to meet you both. I assume...the both of you aren't responsible for my creation?”

They both shook their heads, Neo with a little more of a disgusted look and Glint with more of a sad one.

He hummed both with his vocalizer and his engine in unison. “No creator, no task.” He stared out into the now almost fully set sun, leaving only one still floating in the sky. “I think I’ll take a look around.” With that, he jumped off the balcony and shifted into a sleek jet and flew off leaving the two other bots to brace themselves against the force he put off.

The green grounder blinked and looked at the retreating lights of the aptly named Sunsteel before glancing back at Glint. “We just...gonna let him go do his own thing? Alone?”

Glint looked between the factory before ex-venting. “Probably shouldn't.”

Neo looked around. “But it's not really our job? I mean, no one would know…and he seems fine.” He put a hand on his hip. “But I'm so curious you know?”

Glint looked around the structure before seeing a dust cloud coming towards them. “I don't think we're the only ones.”

Neo looked where she was and zoomed in. Band of junkers. As in, they turn you into junk. Generally good to stay away from. Nothing like the nice reputable scrappers like him. Obviously.

He stepped back because of this, and not because he might have told some junkers recently that the scrap he sold them was a little better working then it was.

“Uh...wait up Red!” He took a running jump off of the balcony and was quickly zipping through the dirt and dust after the jet.

It was either stay here and try to gather clues on how this bot came to be and possibly get overrun by crazed junkers, or chase after the object of her confusion to see what would happen next. 

Time to burn rubber.

In a dark hallway of the abandoned factory, two bright eyes peered out, angered their experiment was interrupted, but also intrigued as to how it would play out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me!  
> Feel free to message me!  
> I also make drawings and animations!  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
